Mischief in His Heart
by TheWhiteHorse
Summary: This is story about how Loki grew up to become the mischievous god we know today. Continues through to the Avengers age. The story begins a long long time ago...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters. I'm just playing with them and then I will give them back, promise.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Not sure of where my devious mind will take this so, Rating may go up.

Beta: LaughingLadybug, this would be awful without her amazing punctuation skills and careful reviewing. Go read (and review) her stories!

**Mischief in his Heart**

_**Chapter 1  
**_

Loki was six- years- old and had been deemed too small to begin battle training. It felt, to him, a terrible injustice since Thor had been allowed to train and spar when he had turned six.

Thor began his training over a year earlier and Loki thought the time would never pass as he excitedly cheered for his brother from outside of the ring, eagerly waiting for his own chance to fight in the circle.

His brother had been generous with his newly discovered skills and often engaged Loki in a play-battle. At the start, Thor had been enthusiastically rough with his younger brother, causing Loki's slight body to bruise and lump. Loki never complained; he enjoyed the play, even when it hurt.

When Thor's wooden sword had sliced into his lip and the torn skin pulsed blood down his chin, Loki bore the pain without a whimper. Thor called him brave. Loki's small chest puffed with pride and he was determined that he would not to let a tear fall from his welling eyes as the cut was stitched.

It was Frigga who first scolded Thor when Loki came to the evening meal with purpling bruises on his face and arms. Thor had ignored her chastisement, though Loki enjoyed her attention and pushed his lip out a bit until she embraced him.

While Thor shrugged from her embraces and distressed petting, Loki reveled in it. He would often point out a small wound with large eyes, thrusting out his arms to his mother. He would nuzzle his face into her neck as she plucked him from the ground and enveloped him. Thor often wondered if the reason Loki didn't mind getting hurt was so that he could offer his wounds to their mother in exchange for time spent in her arms.

Frigga's words had done nothing to soften Thor's ardor for their battles and Loki was glad of it.

Thor excelled in his training and Odin started to come to the practices so that he could witness Thor's progress first hand.

Odin beamed with pride to see Thor's young strength blossom and Loki enjoyed holding the father's hand or sitting, trembling with excitement, on the father's knee when he had come to view the competitions.

Thor was very good at fighting and Loki would often get so caught up in the thrill that his feet would stray into the ring, wanting to join his brother.

If Odin were present, he would jerk Loki's arm back roughly and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. At first Loki was afraid that the father was angry with him, but when he peered back through hooded lashes, he saw only protectiveness in the All-Father's eyes. There was no malice in his gaze.

Loki would obediently stay by Odin's side after these reminders, more determined to make the father proud than to watch his brother fight. Loki hoped that one day the All Father would look upon him with the same prideful scrutiny he placed on Thor.

It was only a week after Loki's lip had been stitched that Odin burst into the library where Thor had initiated a battle and pulled him off atop his younger brother severely with a bellow.

Loki stumbled to his feet awkwardly watching the father with frightened eyes as he held Thor by the collar of his tunic. "Care you not for the words of your mother?" Odin roared. "He is too weak for such boorishness!"

Loki's brow wrinkled in anger. He knew that it was wrong to speak back to the All Father but the words would not stay locked in his chest, they bubbled out of his mouth in a rush before he could think.

"I am not weak father!" Loki shouted, he thumped his small foot on the floor obstinately.

The corner of Odin's mouth twitched upwards unwillingly.

Loki balled his tiny hands at his sides furiously, still clutching his wooden sword, following his statement with a passionate claim that he would be the fiercest warrior in Asgard one day. As soon as the announcement left his lips he stuck out his chest and tried to make himself look menacing, furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes.

Odin restrained his amusement at the spectacle his dark haired, mite of a son was making and released Thor. He stepped forward and plucked the wooden sword from Loki's babyish hand.

Thor could not restrain his conspiring smirk, in awe of Loki's boldness to stand before their father with such fury. It was not long lasted though, as he suddenly worried for his little brother.

Odin turned toward Thor once more, "You will be gentler in your play with your brother," The All Father then cast his stern eye toward Loki, "For he will never be as mighty as you."

Loki scowled despite being desperately fearful when the father grasped his narrow wrist in an enormous palm, pulling him from the room. Loki looked back to catch Thor's sorrowful face before he left his sight.

Loki skipped along the father's side to keep up as he was wrenched to the bedroom he shared with Thor down the hall. Upon reaching the bed, Odin sat precariously on the edge and pulled his small child in front of him. Loki tried to be brave, but he trembled. The father was like a mountain before him. He kept his gaze down at his diminutive, black boots until Odin lifted his quivering chin with a colossal finger. Loki's green eyes swam with tears as the father surveyed him without expression.

"Think you it is permitted to rebuke thine own father little Odinson?" Odin questioned the boy softly.

Loki quickly shook his head in the negative, shaking a tear loose from the corner of his eye.

Wishing to spare the child but maintain his own authority, Odin quickly draped the boy over his immense lap and gave Loki two tempered slaps upon his tiny backside.

Though the slaps stung him mightily, the pain in Loki's heart was more than he could bear and he burst into tears. All he had wanted was for the All Father to give him that look of pride he had reserved only for Thor, now he was certain that he had committed a grievous sin and he would never again be in Odin's good favor.

Odin righted his delicate child and clutched him against his breast, desiring to calm this boy who had both charmed his heart and tore at his soul in the same breath. He was ever doubtful of his choice to take the babe from so foreign a world and raise him alongside his heir, his blood.

Loki's skittish hand reached up to nervously stroke Odin's beard, something he had done since his infancy for comfort. Odin's heart softened further at the endearing motion.

He stroked Loki's back as tenderly as one would stroke the down of a baby bird until the boy fell asleep, fingers buried in the thicket of Odin's beard.

Loki awoke in the twilight to Thor's lead-footed steps approaching their bed.

"Loki?" He whispered harshly in the darkening of the room. The energy ball Thor clutched in his palm illuminated his face, "Loki are you well?"

Thor approached the small bed and the light burned Loki's eyes causing him to wince, "Yes brother." He replied meekly.

Thor set the ball on the small table next to the bed and crawled into the bed encompassing Loki with his thick arms. The slender boy tucked his head under Thor's chin.

"I am regretful," Thor stated simply, "it was never my intention to harm you in our play, do you believe me brother?"

Loki bristled. "I am unharmed. I would have beaten you if father had not prevented us from finishing our battle."

Thor pulled Loki closer to his own small chest and grinned in the dark. He adored his much smaller brother's fervor, it did not matter to him that it was misplaced.

Thor determined that he would still engage his brother in battle, though he knew he must learn to be gentle. He could feel Loki's bird-like bones under his own brawny hands. Even though he was just over a year older than his brother, his body engulfed Loki's.

"What did father say to you?" Thor whispered curiously in the dark.

"Not to speak out of turn to him," Loki replied stiffly, and then added, "then he struck me twofold upon my backside," Thor gasped. Their father had never struck him. It was then that Thor decided he would let Loki win a battle or two to reconcile for the terrible punishment that had been visited upon him.

"He should not have struck you Loki; it was my doing that caused you to be in trouble." Thor didn't know what else to say so he simply held Loki until his slighter body slacked and they both fell asleep.

Loki had not grown much in the months that followed up to his sixth birthday but despite this, he was flushed with excitement when the day arrived. He was certain that he would finally be allowed to properly train. He could even have a real spar with his brother if he wished. No longer would he be coddled and sheltered from preparing for battle like other Asgardian boys.

Thor was happy for him as well, it would be enjoyable to have his brother rightly train with him, even if he was rather puny.

Loki babbled joyously at the morning meal, eager for it to finish so that he could try on armor and receive his weapons, even if they were purposely dulled for the use of children.

Odin took Loki by the hand to the training grounds as Thor followed behind watching Loki grin happily at their father.

Loki felt important; the father had taken him to the armory himself. Loki couldn't have been more pleased. Odin had not gone with Thor to see him fitted with armor.

His mood altered when, after an hour, the trainers could not find mail or a plate that did not dwarf Loki's thin limbs and narrow chest.

Loki looked to his father, stricken to see it darkened with doubt.

Thor came to his brother's side then, putting an arm around Loki's shoulders, "I suppose we should have Loki special-made armor," he paused looking at his brother's crestfallen expression, "Then it will be all yours Loki, just think, you will be the only boy with brand new armament."

Loki tried to smile at Thor, it was a kind thing to say and Loki knew it. He tried to lift his head from where it was hanging in shame but he simply could not.

"No…" Odin's deep voice rumbled, "I think not."

Loki swallowed thickly and didn't dare look up, fearful of how the All Father would look on him like a pitiful weakling.

"Loki is not meant for battle," Odin decreed. The All-Father turned his back and began walking back, back to the castle. "Come Loki," he said, not even looking behind him to see if the boy was following.

Loki did follow, tears dripping silently off of his chin. Thor trailed behind him, his seven-year-old heart aching for his brother's pain.

When they reached the throne room, Odin turned his eye to the dejected form of his youngest and dismissed Thor gently. Thor refused to leave at first, reaching out to hold Loki's hand but relented at the sharp look his father cast upon him.

When Thor's echoing steps left the hall, Odin bent to his knee and opened his arms to embrace Loki's fragile body and bruised soul. Loki entered into the circle of the father's arms, his hurt overflowing.

"Precious child," Odin rumbled into the shell of Loki's ear, "I mean not to because you sorrow," Odin was never so gentle with anyone but this boy in his arms. "You are meant for finer things than battle."

Loki did not take courage at the words, his spirit was crushed. He only burrowed deeper into the father's chest for comfort. He wants to fight with Thor, he wants to be Thor, anyone but Loki, who is not broad shouldered like the other boys of Asgard.

Odin feels his cruelty keenly; it would not be difficult to make Loki his own little set of armor. The All Father wants to smile at such an image, his tiny boy with the heart of fire, dressed in battlements made for his reedy limbs and scant chest. He shakes the thought from his head.

He remembers when he found this little god, blue and dying on that frozen world.  
Odin remembers what he had stolen the babe for…peace; there had been enough battle, enough war.

Loki's hand is again at Odin's beard; he tried to shelter beneath it, hide from this world where he knows he does not belong. "Father," Loki finally chokes the word out, "why must I be so…unlike…Thor?" He doesn't know how to ask what his mind wonders. Why is no one like _him_?

Odin does not know what to say to this so he says nothing.

Loki knew this meant that he would never be as important as his brother.

He hides behind Odin's beard where it is white like snow and his heart pleads for the Father to love him though he will never be Thor.

**TBC**

A/N: I know, I know, you are just here for free entertainment. Honestly though, if you want more, leave a review. It's easy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters. I'm just playing with them and then I will give them back, promise.

Beta: LaughingLadybug, she is amazing, sooo amazing!

**Mischief in his Heart**

_**Chapter 2**_

Loki ran after Thor, gleefully shrieking down the corridors.

Loki was no longer allowed to wield his wooden sword, though Thor still gave him one when they were hidden away from prying eyes.

Thor did not think Heimdall would tell on them.

"You cannot catch me brother!" Thor shouted, though he intended to let Loki do just that. Loki had been withdrawn, hiding away in their room ever since the day Odin denied him the six-moon right of battle training. Loki had even stopped attending Thor's sparing sessions.

Thor had asked Loki why he no longer came but his questions were never answered. Loki only shrank further away when Thor pressed him about it, so Thor stopped asking even though he missed showing off his skills and hearing his brother's excited cheers from the sidelines.

Thor grinned at his brother's laughter as he turned another corner letting Loki's desperate strides nip at his heals. He had sorely missed the sound.

Frigga leaned out of the entryway of her chambers, a warning dying on her lips as she watched Loki give chase. She didn't want to spoil their game, so she said nothing as he ran past her after Thor.

The two boys were different in every way, but as she watched them together she knew that her love for both children remained the same, one she had birthed from her womb, the other born of her heart.

When Odin had at last returned from war not so many years ago, he lacked one eye but brought with him something far more precious. She had eagerly accepted the small, crying bundle that he passed down to her from his steed.

As a result of their long-lives, children were few among the gods to temper their population. Her beloved Thor was just abandoning his infancy and she was mourning the loss of him as a tiny babe. This new life was small and frail, gasping his last breathes in her arms. She plied him with milk and he looked upon her with such deep need that her heart was forever lost.

In those days, when Thor was just beginning to discover a world outside his mother, Loki's skin would turn blue and cold if she withheld her caress for too long. His tiny limbs would thrust out as he squalled for her. She would pick him up and he would again turn pink and warm in her hands.

He had always been filled with such want, always hungry for her touch. Never would a day pass without Loki seeking her comfort in some way, no matter how slight. Some days it would only be so much as holding a cluster of her dress in his fist trying to remain unnoticed, scampering off before he thought she had seen him.

On especially lonely days when Thor would spend the day with his older friends, Loki waited impatiently for evening to come. Frigga would steal into the boys' bedchambers and kiss them goodnight despite Odin's wishes. He thought them too old for such treatment. Loki never wanted her to go and would often fuss that there was an angry beast 'neath the bed that might devour him if his mother left.

Frigga would smile at his longing for her and stay with him until his wide, worried eyes would drift shut and his slender hand would slack in hers.

So, instead of telling Loki to slow, to be careful, Frigga smiled to see her youngest so joyful.

She was grateful to Odin for heeding her worries that the other, brutish children of their kind might grievously wound her fragile Loki on the training ground. Frigga now realized that instead of his body being wounded, his spirit had been cut from the separation from his peers. She frowned at the thought but refused to let it change her mind. Frigga wanted to keep him from what pain she could.

Thor turned around another corner where the corridor abruptly ended. He slowed his steps and Loki trounced upon his back. "I have captured you Thor!" Loki shouted victoriously.

Thor fell to his knees and rolled onto his back, holding Loki by his thin arms, aloft in front of him. "You are my prisoner now Thor," Loki declared. "You must do what I say!"

"Oh yes mighty warrior?" Thor asked, snickering at the seriousness in Loki's face. "What do you say then?"

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, his finger pressed to his lips, "I say we must have cake!"

Thor's eyes lighted at this, he liked the idea of cake very much. "Should we ask mother for cake now Loki? I am hungry too," he questioned.

"Nay prisoner!" Loki shouted, jabbing a finger into the air, "We shall rescue our cake from the dungeon!"

Thor beamed; Loki always initiated the best games.

Loki made great sport of sneaking to the palace kitchens. He informed Thor that the halls were an enchanted forest filled with all sort of monsters and pitfalls. Loki saved Thor from a lake bubbling with lava and Thor slew a giant beast that had been about to snatch Loki in its talons.

Loki, in a show of gratitude, promoted Thor from prisoner to slave. Thor rolled his eyes.

When the two boys reached the vast kitchens the room was empty and cold, the fire had long gone out from cooking the afternoon meal.

Loki started to sneak in with tiny footsteps, still caught up in his imaginary game; Thor straightened and pushed him aside when he noticed a tray of tarts sitting on the cold hearth of the oven.

Loki frowned at being pushed aside so roughly but followed his brother over to the tray. Thor poked their fleshy tops and sucked his finger clean of the sticky purple fluid that oozed out of the slit in the top. "Nassari Berry," he informed Loki. "They are uncooked." Thor sighed in disappointment.

Loki noticed the pile of wood next to the hearth and picked up a log. It was awkward with his small hands so he tucked it under the crook of his arm and used his other hand to steady his feet as he hopped upon the hearth and easily climbed into the hollow of the oven.

"Loki," Thor murmured, "What are you doing?"

"I am starting a fire so that we can cook the tarts," Loki stated simply.

"Oh," Thor looked at his brother curiously, Loki seemed confident enough; "You know how to do that?"

Loki smiled to himself; he wanted to pretend to know something that Thor did not to impress his big brother.

"Of course I do, don't you?" Loki asked with his nose just slightly in the air.

"No." Thor admitted watching his soot covered brother climb out of the oven to fetch another log.

After the third log Loki suddenly wondered how he would make the wood burn. He stared at his small arrangement, trying to prevent Thor from realizing that he actually did not know how to create fire. His hands were blackened by soot and he tried to scrub them clean on his leggings, stalling for time.

"Don't you need this Loki?" Thor asked, passing his brother a striking stick, he had seen it used by the blacksmith several times.

"Oh…yes, thank you brother." Loki said taking the stick as though he knew it all along.

Thor looked at him expectantly as Loki tried to figure the device out. One end had a ball of gritty stone on it and he supposed that that was the place where fire came out. He stared hard at it, willing the end to catch fire.

"I think you are supposed to strike that end against the brick Loki." Thor informed him helpfully.

"I know that!" Loki retorted. "I was only inspecting it."

Loki dragged the rough end across the black bricks of the floor and sure enough, the stick sparked to life with flame. Both boys stared at the flickering light for a while before Loki came to his senses and dropped the stick onto the woodpile.

The stick remained alight, but the logs did not burn.

Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his meager chest, "It is no use Thor, and this wood has gone bad."

"Maybe you can use these smaller bits," Thor pointed to the barrel of kindling next to the logs, "they look unspoiled."

Loki nodded and Thor handed him a bundle of the thin sticks. These caught aflame as soon as they were tossed on. Loki was mesmerized, "give me more of those bundles Thor!" Loki demanded excitedly. Two more bundles were tossed on and Loki scurried out of the oven as the heat quickly built.

Loki helped Thor push the metal tray of deserts into the oven and they watched and waited for something to happen.

After a few minutes Loki became disinterested with the waiting and decided to explore.

Drawers took both of his hands to open and he pulled on them with his heals dug in; each drawer held its own collection of treasures. The first drawer was filled with two pronged metal swords, the next, round metal helmets. Loki grabbed a pronged sword and placed one of the metal helmets on his head.

Thor turned to see Loki struggling with another drawer, a silver bowl over his dark hair, and decided to help him.

His stronger arms were no competition for the drawer and it came away from the trestle with force, tankards flew out and rolled about the floor. Loki fell onto his backside and looked around at the mess, then laughed and smiled at Thor from under his 'helmet'.

There was a door on the far side of the room that stole Loki's interest. He stalked over to it, pulling it open mightily by the rusted knob. A blast of chilled air came over him he closed his eyes and breathed deeply; he loved the cold, this room felt like something sorely missed and long forgotten.

"Cake!" Thor proclaimed loudly from Loki's side.

Loki opened his eyes and there it was, a frosted cake as big as the All Father's head, sitting upon a rack above a giant cube of ice.

"Our prize!" he shouted, rushing over, only to discover that the cake was unreachable, far too high above his head.

"Can you reach it Thor?" Loki finally asked, he wanted to be the one to conquer the cake but he would settle for just tasting it he supposed.

Thor tried to reach it, but it was well above his own head.

"Put me on your shoulders slave!" Loki demanded.

"No! I want cake too Loki." Thor frowned.

"I will hand you some cake brother, I swear it." Loki promised.

With that, Thor agreed and let Loki clamber onto his back and settle his slim legs over his brother's more substantial shoulders. Loki licked his lips as his face became level with the cake.

"Give me some Loki!" Thor groused.

Loki wasn't listening, he had mashed his mouth into the confection and it was filled with the cake's thick, sweet icing.

Thor smacked his brother's leg, "Loki! You must share, you promised!"

Loki looked at his hands, they were still coated black with soot, but he didn't see the harm as he grabbed a hunk off the side of the cake and handed it down to Thor.

His duty upheld; Loki put his mouth back to work.

"This tastes burnt." Thor complained; eating the soot covered chunk Loki handed to him.

Thor decided that he didn't want any more odd-tasting cake and his neck was getting sore, he moved to put Loki down. Loki prodded him with his 'sword', "I am not finished slave!"

"I tire of this game," Thor sighed, putting Loki on his feet. His little brother's face was a mixture of soot and frosting, the metal bowl was askew on his head. Loki was the picture of debauchery.

Suddenly there was a thunder of feet; the boys looked out of the ice closet to see that the kitchen was filled with smoke. Several members of the kitchen staff were covering their faces as they pulled the burned tarts from the oven.

Loki looked to Thor with wide eyes, "Let's stay in here Thor." He whispered harshly.

Thor nodded his agreement.

It did not seem to take long for the head cook to realize that the door to the cooling room was ajar and he uncovered them. Thor had the foresight to appear guilty while Loki was simply furious that they had been discovered.

The two miscreants were dragged before their mother, standing by as their list of crimes was laid out before the queen. Frigga promised to deal with her children over the matter and the cook departed; satisfied that she would handle the matter.

"Thor and Loki Odinson!" She scolded, "What were you thinking."

Loki cringed at her anger, he remembered when he had spoken the truth in his heart to the All-Father, and he had been struck. His heart flooded with dread, he couldn't bear it if his mother struck him. How could he tell her the truth when it might lead to such a terrible thing?

Loki looked at her with wide, pleading eyes, covered in soot, with a ring of icing around his mouth, "It wasn't me mother!" He exclaimed.

Thor snorted out a laugh at the spectacle his little brother was making, wringing his sticky hands together.

Loki glared at him.

Frigga did was not amused. "Loki, I will not abide your lying to me."

"But mother," He insisted, "I didn't do it!" He thought perhaps if he was adamant she would have no choice but to believe him.

When he saw she was unmoved, Loki turned to Thor for defense, "We didn't do it did we Thor!"

"Loki," Thor looked at him as though he had lost his feeble mind.

Loki sulked.

Frigga was disheartened, "I want you both to bathe and you are to stay in your room tonight, perhaps a night without the evening meal with teach you to appreciate the work that is done to prepare it and how improper it is for you to help yourselves to what is not yours."

She looked pointedly at Loki, and finally, he ducked his head in shame.

"Now then," She continued, slightly mollified by Loki's blush. "Who started the fire?"

Thor's eyes slid to his brother. When Loki held his tongue, Thor spoke, "Loki said he knew how it was done mother."

Loki flashed Thor a betrayed glance before looking back down at his feet. , seething with anger.

"You may go Thor." Frigga commanded, her eyes never leaving Loki's small, dejected countenance.

Thor exited quickly, grateful to be released from his mother's ire.

"I am disappointed Loki." She said sadly.

She watched his face crumple a bit before his lip stuck out stubbornly. "Lies are unbecoming and fire is a danger…have I not told you so?" She tried to catch his eyes and waited for an answer but none came.

His face soured even more. His mother had never felt the need to reprimand him so directly before and his stomach churned with worry.

"I will have an answer from you." Frigga demanded, growing irritated at her son's stoicism.

Loki's face heated but he could not bring himself to speak. He wanted to throw himself into her arms and have her smile and embrace him, to tell him that he was still loved.

"Very well," Frigga sighed, dismayed. "Go to your room, you may not come out until you apologize for your deception and reckless action."

Loki didn't spare her a look before he fled the room. Once outside her door he ran to his own room and thrust himself upon the bed, crying quietly with his dirty face pressed into his equally grubby hands.

Thor, whose own hands were now clean, came over to pat Loki's trembling back.

Loki shrugged him off.

"What happened Loki? Did mother strike you?" Thor asked, concerned.

"Go 'way Thor!" Loki hissed at him.

Thor did go away; long enough to wet a cloth to clean Loki's disgruntled face with.

Loki allowed his face and hands to be cleaned before he rolled with his back turned to Thor, jerking away from any further touches.

Frigga did not come that night to kiss her boys and wish them fond dreams. Loki remained huddled on his side, away from Thor in the dark that night, awake and miserable.

Thor could take it no longer. He pulled Loki's shoulder until the smaller boy lie flat on the bed, looking angrily at the ceiling.

"Loki? Will you be cross with me forever?" Thor asked with childish angst.

Loki relented, "Mother thinks I'm a liar," his quiet voice trembled in the dark.

"Well," Thor shrugged, "you did lie."

"You told mother I started the fire." Loki accused.

"Well…you did." Thor felt badly despite this truth, he had helped after all.

"You didn't have to tell her!" Loki exclaimed.

Thor swallowed thickly, he felt bad about that.

"Now mother dislikes me," Loki croaked out, his heart fluttered like a bird in his chest at the thought.

"I am certain she likes you Loki," Thor tried to comfort.

When Loki sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes, Thor rubbed his small belly.

"I like you brother," Thor said hopefully. "I like you, please do not cry."

Loki hiccupped and tried to stifle his tears, rolling over to lie against Thor's chest. Thor patted his back until he was too fatigued to continue the action and fell silent with sleep.

"_I_ do not like me." Loki whispered sadly into the dark.

**TBC**

To my reviewers:

_**Cayran:**_ _thanks so much! My first review and you are so sweet to give it! Glad you are enjoying the story, I'm flattered that it reads so real to you_

_**Perihellion 12:**_ _YOU are amazing, so glad you like little Loki and my writing style._

_**Zelda 12343:** Thank you so much for such a competent review! I loved hearing your thoughts about it, you made me feel assured that it came across just like I had hoped it would._

_**LaughingLadybug:**_ _You are awesome (((squishy hugs)))_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters. I'm just playing with them and then I will give them back, promise.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Not sure of where my devious mind will take this so, Rating may go up.

Beta: LaughingLadybug, this would be awful without her amazing punctuation skills and careful reviewing. Go read (and review) her stories!

**Mischief in his Heart**

_**Chapter 3**_

Loki sat in a small alcove in a forgotten back room of the palace. The sunlight warmed the floor and cast a happy glow over his carefully set battlefield. Metal soldiers and horses glinted brightly as he marched them to their places. He was just about to attack the evil frost giant forces when he was startled by heavy footsteps.

Loki snatched up the members of the Asgardian army and tried to hide them in his cloak as the tread came down the hallway. He hovered over the frost giants to block them from view when the footsteps stopped up behind him.

"Hey those are mine!" Thor complained.

"You weren't playing with them," Loki said sullenly, not looking up, "and I don't have any soldiers."

Thor grabbed an Asgardian soldier out of Loki's hand. "How come you hide away to play with my soldiers, and you won't come to the training grounds to see me spar anymore," Thor asked with a pout, sitting on the floor beside Loki.

Loki looked down at his empty hands and blushed. He hated leaving the palace, the way everyone always stared at him. When people stared at Thor, Loki knew it was because Thor was so perfect. The perfect prince, the perfect son, the perfect fighter. They always looked at Thor with pride, while Loki was gawked at with curiosity and no small amount of malicious glee.

The other Aesir viewed him as vulnerable and odd; he was so unlike the rest of them. They used him to feel better about their own misfortunes; at least they were better than the prince, not pale and awkward.

Loki tried to get the Asgardian soldier back from Thor's grasp but his brother held the metal figure above his head and wouldn't let him have it. Loki stopped reaching and folded his hands in his lap.

Thor dropped the metal man on the floor with a clank; it was not fun to fight with Loki when he didn't play along.

Loki up-righted the man and began to assemble his army again.

Thor watched quietly for a few minutes.

"I didn't say that you could play with these Loki," Thor said nastily though he didn't stop Loki's hands or take the men. "Play with your own toys."

"I do not have soldiers," Loki replied patiently.

"That is right, you do not. Those are mine, father gave them to me not you," Thor taunted. "Go play with your rag cloth."

Loki frowned. He had never been able to sleep without the scrap of blanket he'd kept since birth and Thor continuously teased him about it.

When taunting his brother garnered no reaction, Thor began to gather up the metal pieces. Loki let out a distressed squawk when his horses started to disappear.

Loki didn't know what else he could do to prevent the loss of his army, so he turned his back to his brother and pretended that he didn't care about the soldiers, not even the horses.

Thor hated it when Loki did that.

Thor dropped the pieces to the floor once more and sighed, putting a palm on Loki's back. "I like it when you come to see me fight Loki," he tried to wheedle.

In some part of his mind, Thor understood. He would not want to come to the training grounds either if their positions were reversed. He'd heard the whispers about Loki and how unfit his little brother was to bear the Odinson name. If it had been other boys saying such demeaning things about his brother Thor would have thrashed them, but mostly, it had been his elders.

Thor pushed the thoughts away, he wanted Loki to cheer for his sparring and that was all that mattered to him.

"I will let you play with the army if you come to my match today," Thor pushed.

"I will play with them whenever I like when you aren't around to stop me," Loki huffed.

"I will lock them in my metal chest, and then you will never get to them," Thor threatened. "If you come today I will let you play with them whenever you like."

Loki peaked over his shoulder at his brother quickly and then looked back at the wall. "No! I care not for your army," Loki replied folding his arms across his chest.

Thor bit his lip. He always lost when he argued with Loki. How could he win when Loki did not care?

"I will give you my horses if you come," Thor baited; Loki loved horses more than anything.

"You _will_?" Loki asked, still staring at the wall, unsure if it was a trick.

"Yes," Thor galloped one of the horses over Loki's back and onto his shoulder.

Loki took the horse from his shoulder, clutching it to his chest. He turned around, eyes gleaming happily. "I will go."

Thor beamed back at his brother, "Race you to get ready," he shouted leaping to his feet and running off.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Loki whined running after him.

Loki tried to ignore the strange glances he was receiving and focus on cheering for Thor. His big brother didn't seem to need him there. Loki wasn't sure if his voice could be heard at all over the din of other boys cheering for him as well.

Loki felt absurd; he thought that he'd done the right thing when he'd put on the artificial armor he had made for himself. He had found metal fragments and leather laces to put together out of the scrap bin to form his chest plate. He'd been quite proud of it until now; other boys were pointing and giggling at him.

His cheeks burned crimson.

He had only wanted to be seen like the others his age, but as he looked down at himself now, he realized how foolish he had been. Loki wanted to leave and take it off, but everyone was staring at him.

He was eventually squeezed to the back of the over enthusiastic horde as they applauded and praised Thor when he conquered his opponent in the battle ring.

Loki couldn't see through the crowd so he tried to find something to climb upon. He didn't want Thor to look around and not see him, or else he mightn't get his horses.

He was stopped by a pair of hands; he looked up and recognized a boy that was near his own age had stopped him.

"Are you the prince?" The boy asked. He was thick about the waist and a fair height, taller than even Thor, Loki noticed.

Loki was not used to anyone asking him such a thing, he was 'a prince' not 'the prince', that was Thor, everyone knew that.

"I _guess_ so," he answered feebly, His eyes still searching out something to stand on.

The boy looked him up and down and sniffed. "You don't look like much."

Loki bristled but ignored him; his mind was focused on Thor's horses.

"My father said you were a runt," The boy smiled wickedly, he nudged his friend who looked at Loki with the same fiendish sort of grin. The other boy's face was covered with freckles.

Loki stopped looking around, appalled that they would say such a thing to him. Thor had called him that once and their mother had made Thor sit in the crook of their bedroom with nothing to do for a very long time.

Loki balled his fists. "Am not!" he retorted.

"Runt! Runt," The large boy chanted, snickering at Loki's angry face.

Loki's body filled with rage. "You…you are a fat beast!" He shouted. "At least I am not a fat…fat dulack!"

The stout boy balked, he didn't appreciate being called a fat stable animal.

He nudged his friend, "Look the little runt is _squeaking_," he sneered.

His friend looked around, with a worried expression. "You shouldn't do that Volstagg…we'll get in trouble!"

Loki had reason enough to understand that he could not fight the large boy and his friend with the speckled face, but he wanted revenge all the same.

Before he could think better of it, Loki sank his teeth into the Volstagg's wrist.

The boy squealed and tried to pull his arm from Loki's sharp teeth but Loki only latched his jaws on to the wrist with more vigor. Volstagg's friend ran off into the crowd.

Loki could eventually hear Thor behind him, shouting his name and trying to pull him off the larger boy who had ended up beneath him, but Loki wouldn't let go. He continued to bite down until blood pooled in his mouth and the boy began to call for his mother. It was only then that Loki released him, satisfied that the other boy had felt enough pain.

Loki realized that the crowd that had previously been gathered to watch Thor was now clustered, watching him. They were looking at him like an animal, with fear and disgust. At least, Loki surmised, they were not looking at him with pity… which was far worse as far as he was concerned.

It was the battle master that brought Thor and Loki home with the wounded Volstagg and his father.

At the first, Odin had falsely assumed that Thor was responsible for the other boy's injury, not his demure little Loki who looked completely disinterested in the trouble he had brought upon himself.

Odin assured the rotund boy and his father that Loki would be punished, the man seemed pleased, the boy, less so. He cradled his badly bitten arm and whimpered loudly for sympathy.

With Volstagg and his father looking on, Odin fixed Loki with an angry glare. It irritated him beyond measure that Loki didn't seem in the least repentative or even slightly ashamed of his behavior. It was an embarrassment to Odin's authority.

It was only when the All-Father looked down on him with such fury that Loki slowly swallowed and opened his mouth to defend his actions. As much as he wanted them to, no words would leave his mouth.

Odin snatched one of Loki's arms up in his fist; with his other hand he tore the makeshift armor from the Loki's trembling shoulders. Loki reached for his contrivance desperately though there wasn't much left of it. Metal fragments fell loose from weak leather throngs and tinkered down against the marble floor.

Odin's staff struck the back of Loki's kicking legs repeatedly while Thor looked on, paralyzed. The punishment was over swiftly and Odin released Loki's arm, now that the deed was done he felt the bitter sting of regret. He opened his arms to comfort his child but Loki cowered from the All-Father, instead running to Thor for consolation.

Odin stood straight, brushing his own heartache to the side, "Never again will you attend the training ground Loki Odinson." Odin rumbled, clanking the end of his staff to the floor, "I so decree it."

This would save the All-Father from embarrassment, and Loki from his own humiliation. He was neither blind nor deaf to the rumors' and chatty gossip about his strange child. It was difficult for him to be unaffected by it. He could not allow this child to diminish him in the eyes of his people in any form.

Despite this, he could never regret taking the child. Disguising him as his own had been the only way to save the babe from first abandonment and then the wrath of the Aesir. Beyond that, he had reason enough to love the child. Loki had been a joy to him, but Odin had never intended the boy to be an heir to his throne.

Volstagg's father was satisfied and left with his son in tow. Thor looked at his father accusingly and patted his brother's head, which was buried in his waist.

Odin softened the harsh line of his lips and placed a gentle hand on both of his son's shoulders. Odin caressed Loki's inky black hair once before banishing Loki to his room.

Loki tenderly rubbed the sorest lines that were laid across the back of his legs and rocked him gently in the crook of the room he shared with Thor. Thor had given up trying to comfort his brother who wouldn't speak to him. He was still rocking in the corner when Frigga came to bid her boys to come to the evening meal.

She sighed sadly when she saw her forlorn child in the corner of the room. Gathering up the boy in her arms, she worried over his hurts, Loki tucked his head into her breast.

"My Loki," She whispered into his cow-licked hair, his naughtiness already forgiven in her heart. She knew that he had been disciplined and though she did not approve of the form in which it had taken place, she understood her husband's position.

Loki couldn't bear to tell his horrible deed and lose her approval as well as his father's. He curled his finger in a lock of her hair, holding it to his cheek for further comfort. She held him stoically for a while before rubbing healing salve onto the lines on his legs.

Loki was shamefully grateful for the soothing action.

The evening meal was a solemn affair, Loki was afraid to look at his father and Thor was unusually quiet. The silence was broken by Odin's deep rumbling voice.

"It has been decided that it is time for Thor to have his own room," Odin spoke the words to Frigga and Loki's heart seized with terror. He wanted to apologize for every naughty thing he had ever done in his short life that would force him to be banished out of his room.

Loki's eyes flicked up to Odin's face, filled with tears, but the Father was not looking at him. Loki looked to his mother who nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it is time." She agreed.

Loki swallowed thickly; his mother wanted him banished as well! Loki bowed his head, if only he had not bitten the fat boy, he lamented.

Loki felt sick. To make matters worse, Thor seemed excited about the idea. Thor excitedly chatted about what he would do with a whole room to himself. Loki felt the urge to throw up what he had eaten when Thor thanked his parents and didn't seem at all concerned about Loki's banishment.

"Loki, finish your meal," Frigga admonished

Loki didn't understand why he was not banished from the dining hall if he was being dispelled from his own chambers, but he obeyed her as best he could.

Though he couldn't eat much with the knot in his stomach, Frigga decided he'd had enough and he clutched her hand worriedly as they made their way back to what used to be his chambers. He was too forlorn to speak on the journey and even more distraught when he saw that the servants had already removed most of his possessions.

His fingers felt cold and numb, his throat tight as he watched his mother gather up his remaining items. He wondered if he could ask for his rag cloth to keep with him in the dungeons but he couldn't speak.

His mother took his hand again and they walked down the hall to the door at the end, Loki had never been in the room, he didn't know what was in there but he was afraid to find out.

He dug in his heals trying to pull his mother away but she opened the door and pulled him along.

"Come Loki, It is already time for bed," she reprimanded at his resistance.

Loki clenched his eyes shut as he entered and did not open them until he heard a drawer being opened. He opened one eye and surveyed the room.

All of his toys were displayed around the room; there was a large bed and a fire burning warmly in a corner stove. He didn't understand.

Loki watched his mother tuck away his shirt in a wardrobe near the wall and wondered how long he would have to live in this room. Even though it wasn't a dungeon he already missed Thor and he would miss his mother too. Loki thought he would even yearn for the All-Father, given enough time.

Frigga looked at him expectantly. "Well, what do you think?" She asked Loki who was starting to look a tinged blue.

Loki walked over and ran his fingers over the end of the large bed and sighed sadly. "It is good mama."

She lifted him onto the bed and pulled back the coverlet. Settling him down, she kissed his brow and lay her hand on his belly, noticing his frightened expression.

"You will be alright Loki," she smiled softly. "You will get used to having your own space. Before you know it, you might even like it."

Frigga lit a candle by his bedside and kissed Loki's cold fingers before bidding him goodnight.

When the door clicked shut, Loki let out a shuddering, puff of air and looked around the room. It was huge and the fire cast an orange glow around his meager possessions. His skin was cold in the big bed without Thor heating one side like an oven with his girth. He shivered and pushed back the blankets, putting his cold toes on the floor.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled the drawers open, searching for his rag cloth. Loki thought that perhaps he was not allowed to have it after he had shamed his family. When he could not find it, he went back to his bed and scrubbed at his watering eyes. He fell into a fitful sleep soon after.

It was pitch black and freezing in the room when he awoke. Thor was shaking his arm roughly. "Go 'way Thor," Loki sniffed and rolled away. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Thor climbed onto the bed. "But Loki my bed is too hot!" Thor pushed the covers back and shoved Loki over.

Loki grunted as Thor shoved his big hot feet under Loki's frigid little toes. Loki blinked his eyes and snuggled into Thor's warmth.

"Having my own room is not as fun as I thought it would be," Thor lamented, "Do you like yours?"

It was not until that moment that Loki fully came awake and realized that being sent to this room was not part of his punishment. He sighed in relief and burned with anger at the same time, regretting the hours he had spent in anxious anguish.

He kicked Thor in the belly for his part in the torment. Thor bent in half clutching his wounded middle.

"This is your entire fault Thor!" Loki growled.

"What did I do?" Thor grunted out his question.

"You got me banished! Twice!" Loki pinched his brother's arm for good measure.

"I _did_?" Thor asked confused.

"Yes…and give me my horses!" Loki hissed kicking Thor again.

Thor scrambled to comply and it wasn't until the horses were clutched in Loki's palms underneath the covers that Loki allowed his brother to put his heated feet next to his own again.

That night Loki decided he didn't need his rag cloth when he had something as comforting as Thor pressed to his cheek.

The two boys fell asleep as they had every night before, together.

**TBC**

To my reviewers!

**_LaughingLadybug:_** you are a dear! Thanks so much for your encouragement and I'm so glad you enjoy this story!

_**Perihelion12:**_ I. A. So. Glad! Lol I love that you think the story is so cute and thanks so much for telling me so! Loki needs your Lovin'!

_**Cayran:**_ Thanks so much for reviewing again! I think Loki is an aguish magnet, poor guy! Thanks for the encouragement!


End file.
